


Irrelevant

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin THINKS it's one-sided, Martin's the mom friend, One sided, Sort Of, and feelings, and sad, he's a little bitter, just Martin thinking about stuff, no actual dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: “I sup- I miss you.”That was what Jon had said, wasn’t it?





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> in which the author projects onto Martin because she can
> 
> title from Lauren Aquilina's "Irrelevant"

_ “I sup- I miss you.”  _

That was what Jon had said, wasn’t it? In the moment, Martin’s stomach had flipped and there was a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in months. Later, though, he would remember that it didn’t mean anything. Of course he missed Martin. That didn’t mean he missed  _ Martin _ . He’d said so as much himself. He was just… Lonely. 

It wasn’t  _ Martin _ he missed. It was what Martin represented to him. Martin, before Jon had died, had been all that held the Archives together. He’d kept Tim happy enough to keep him from murdering Jon, had kept Jon… alive, really. Made sure he’d eaten enough food, was getting enough (or at least some) sleep, made him tea. And now, Martin had left to work with Peter, and he wasn’t there to take care of Jon. So of course Jon “missed” him. 

Martin had always been the “mom friend” in his friend groups. He’d go to work parties as the designated sober one, the one who’d end up picking up the rest off the floor at the end of the night and making sure they got home safely. He’d make sure his apartment was available for those who couldn’t get home by themselves, and he’d make them breakfast to soothe their hangovers the next morning. 

His friends and coworkers loved him. He was soft and quiet, a little awkward, but sweet and kind. He’d bring Sasha tea and she’d smile at him warmly, “God, Martin you’re a lifesaver! Thanks, love.” He’d bring in a cake for Tim’s birthday and he’d beam, “See this is why we love you, Martin!”

They loved him, but none of them were  _ in love _ with him. Least of all Jon. Jon might have realized he appreciated Martin, that he enjoyed someone mothering him all the time so he didn’t have to take care of himself like a proper adult, but that was all. He didn’t love Martin. Not… Not that way. No one falls in love with the mom friend. No one falls in love with the nervous nag. 

And so, instead of hanging on to the lifeline Jon has thrown for him, Martin recognizes it for the cheap imitation of affection that it is. He’s not the Prince Charming in this story, he’s not sure there even is one. That’s just not who he is, and he can live with that. He can live with being the plucky sidekick in this story, just so long as everyone stays safe. And maybe if he can live with that, knowing that Jon doesn’t love him might hurt a little less. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
